Rebecca's Day
by DoMeStarscream
Summary: After the Grand Prix, Rebecca and her grandfather spend one last day in Kaibaland-but Grampa's as busy on the phone as ever.  Her loneliness drives her to seek out a certain raven-haired Kaiba for companionship.  Contestfic.


DO NOT FLAME THIS STORY this is 100%%% cannon IDC WUT U SAY this is canon THE ONLY CHARACTER THAT IS IOOC IS rebecca she is MUCHTALLER than in canon like if you imagine her she is stil 6 years old like normal but now in this story she is TALL 99.999999%% CANON

Rebecca Hawkins was a smart girl and she knew that Mokuba was smart too.(but not as tall) Rebacca thought "Mokuba is smart. Ill find him and we can go play rides and games together." Rabacca greeted Seto Kaiba at the door n she say "Kaibaaaaa your brother I need to see him" Kaiba knew this girl was soooooo smart he thought "Mokaba needs a smart girl he is dumb sometimes."

"OK" he said lookin g up at her big face.

MOKUBA DIDN'T WANT TOGO. It was very heartbreak to him to be pushed to mary a nice girl like Rabecca even though she was taler than him. He sedd "Seto I dont wish to go wit her." (to sound smart he wore a monocle to).

Seto became enraged beyond his senses and lifted hisa hand as if to strike the small child but instead he picked mokuba up into his arms cradling him as though a baby and said "Mobabba u need a girl so you can hit her instead of crying so u can be a real man" mokuba felt tears on his face and seto slapped him

Mokab a went n many rides with rebebaca like blue eyes whtite roller coaster an blue eyes white merry go roun and blue eyes white YOU GET THE IDEA LOL so then when they are stop at the top of blue eyes white ferris wheel they start to notice things becusa they are both smart children

Rebeca say "Did you notice how many bue eeyes whte things there are mokuab? " he said YES LOL he said lol like el oh el

she sadi me too hahhaha she said hahaha not lol

It was at that poin that they realize they are in love for real. Mokuba realized that seto (his big brothre) was right about EVERYTHING and he said "Rebabda I wish to mary u" her face grw red as a cake and she said "Mokuba i..."and she step out in embarasment

Mokuba wait fo the ride to get down to bottom and he get out and run after giant rebeca but she cant hide lol

when he find her he asked her Rebeca why did you run awya I love u

"Mokuba " she say" iam too big for you" andMOKUBA IS ANGRY "I dant canre what anyONE SAY" he scream like loud

"no she say you don't understand its because im already marying someone" Mokuba is SHOCKED his face is compltely 100%%%% shock.

"who is it" he say RAGEDLY

"it..." she say quietly

"GO ON" he scream and his hand was n the hilt of his gun but he kept teling self dont do it Mobaba u love her dont do it

"IT YUGI" ISN'T IT he screaming louder

"no ijust do that to make im jealous" WHO MOKUBA SCREAM

"It s ur brother seto kaiaba!" she sya crying all over floods and rivers

"I KIL HIM" mokuba ran away to Kaiba corporation to find setoakiaiba and murder him he heard rebeca crying to stop stop mokuba stop but he didnt stop he was blodf thirsty now and he tasted blod and wanted more

"SETO" mokuba say, very daramatically bursting into the door to office. a trail of blody bodyies lay behindhim

seto heard gunshots and wastready but he didn't was ready for hisbrother to come in

"why do ur kill everoyone mokubaba" did ur date with rebeca gobad?" set oask he start to cry knowing that rebecaba was the best woman for mokuba his tears are black to expres how he feels

"she love U not me seto I KIL U FOR IT" "NO "seto say, shocked his face is shock too

"I dont love her" seto say he is 100%%% SERIOUS TO.

"DONT LIE TOME SETO" MOKUBA screaming again but he knwos the truth is swhat seto said

"mokuba plesase this girl manipulate you into brainwash and she want to kil everyone she is hitler" seto said gently reaching out to mokuba with his hand and showing that he loved him

"im sorry i love you dad" said mokuba and they embrace very very very gently and caressingly

seto look at camera and say "the end bitches" and he shoot his gun at it BANG

LOL READ AND REVIEW the ending was the best part right i woerked realy hard to make it 100%%%%% perfect 4 u readers becuz i love u lol seto is so cook

if you have faq please ask like how tal is rebeca or how set ohave gun in tehe end even though was mokuba;sgun OR where this takes place how many blue eyes rides there are or if mokuba iled everyone or if hehad helpfrom an undseen benefactur or ANYTHING U WANT TO ASKI WILL ANSWER OK? ok :) plz read m yother storys i will poost more soon and i take all request so pelase ask


End file.
